Duck Flu
by xovickixo
Summary: JONAS. There was a reason Kevin wasn't aloud to read the newspaper. Kevin/Macy.


**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own anything within...props to Disney and such.**

_A/N: *Vicki nervously scuffs the floor with the toe of her sneaker* Uhm, h-hey everyone. I'm not sure if you remember me but I used to post Kevin/Macy fic here until I vanished into the great beyond/school. My school marks thank me, though, and thank you for being so understanding...?! I had final/large projects for English and History rearing their heads and I had to construct a scaled model of the house I designed in Drafting... I just completely cut myself off from the internet as a whole. I'm sorry. And then on Sunday I finally had time and I was so excited and I logged on to check out everyone's JONAS fic and read one but someone in our little fandom here either wrote or favorited a Puck/Kurt fic (ala 'Glee') and there's a reason I totally haven't looked into the online 'Glee' fandom and I found myself three hours later elbows deep in fic over on liveJournal. Cause, see, when I'm not all "OMG, Kevin and Macy is just the sweetest and most awesome should-be couple eva! OTP heart!" I really like my OTP's to be _messed up_ and problematic and doomed and wrong and so-bad-it's-good. Uhm... But Kevin and Macy hold a dear place in my heart too!  
So, yeah, I totally would have returned on Sunday but someone (and honestly I have no idea who! I tried combing through my history for a clue but came up empty handed (If you know who you are I both thank you and shake an angry fist at you(but really thank you because I should have known there'd be fic written about my sekrit OTP))) distracted me. But, uhm, I'm back now?!  
This fic is from a prompt __**Hey-Hayley**__ gave me ages ago (OMG, it's been like a year! I hope you are well and not dead from the Swine Flu!!! (edited: Dude, seriously, psychic!)) for my 'Ducks for the Weekend' collection but I felt this didn't fit as it contains no ducks and can't be viewed as an episode 13 tag for it contains an established relationship. __I also give a nod to __**secretfunnelcake**__ and __**FromTheEndOfHeaven **__(who are both far too kind)__ for unintentionally reminding me about the fact I used to post fic here._

_Onwards to the fic!_

_.  
_

Kevin really couldn't be held responsible. Everyone _knew_! In fact both Tom and Nick had eyed Kevin critically that morning over the breakfast table. Neither said anything, though, or moved into action. So, clearly, Kevin could not be held responsible.

It had been well over a year, see, since The Last Incident. Kevin was now in his final year of High School, had a steady girlfriend … surely … surely it was now ok to let Kevin read the newspaper.

He was a mature...ish young adult. Two years shy of the big 2-0, now. Newspaper reading should be the least of anyone's concern.

No one was paying attention when Kevin frowned and coughed into his sleeve as he distractedly moved his attention between the article of interest laid out in front of him and his waffles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It had been subtle, Kevin's slow decline into panic. So subtle that neither Joe or Nick noticed much of anything when they split up upon their arrival at school.

Kevin dumped his things quickly in his locker before heading down the hallway to find his girlfriend. Sniffling, he blew his nose into a kleenex and paused by a garbage bin to empty his pockets of the many used tissues stored there already from just the last 10 minutes. (Kevin doesn't tell anyone but he still peaks in to school garbage bins before throwing things out lest one of his younger siblings is hiding out again.)

"There you are!"

The deep, angry voice startled Kevin and he looked up to find Macy baring down on him. (Kevin also doesn't tell anyone that Macy looks her prettiest when she's spitting mad and had maybe, perhaps, went out of his way at times to anger his girlfriend just to rile her up. (Kevin is worried this is something he may have picked up from his father but tries hard to not think about it.)) As he (distractedly) took in the angry red flush on Macy's cheeks, Kevin also noticed the slight puffiness to her eyes and the harsh redness of her nose. "Oh no, you have it too..."

"Of course I have it!" Macy growled in her man voice as she jabbed a finger into Kevin's chest. "I knew spending all day Saturday out by the pond feeding ducks was going to be a bad idea! Especially when that rain started! But, nooo, you had to bat your pretty eyelashes at me and keep me out there the whole day. And now I'm sick."

"I was hoping you weren't sick too but I just knew. I mean you were with me too and if I wasn't feeling good and had clearly come down with it then there was a pretty darn good -- and by good I mean bad -- chance you got it too. I haven't even had my shots this year and who's going to fill in for me in the band if I die? I really don't think Frankie's up to the job yet and Nick says he doesn't care how many lessons I give Bobo he can't join the band because Joe's close enough maturity level to an ape anyway but, c'mon, Bobo is way more behaved than Joe is on a good day and--"

"Kevin?"

"I'm so sorry we all got you sick too, Macy. At least we'll have each other...I guess there's worse ways to go than contracting the duck flu."

Macy had sneezed at that very moment and missed most of what Kevin had said. "What?"

"The one in the newspaper?" Kevin asked hesitantly. Surely Macy had to have read or heard about it?! _Everyone_ was talking about it!

"The H1N1 Virus?!" Macy waved off Kevin's look of confusion. "That's just the technical name."

"Oh, well, yeah. That one then."

Macy gaped momentarily at Kevin before turning and sneezing into a wad of tissues. "You gave me the H1N1 Virus?!"

"It looks like. I was reading up on it."

Unfortunately for Macy The Last Incident had happened before she'd become friends with the band. She didn't know, couldn't know, to second -- triple even -- guess Kevin when it came to things like viruses and pandemics and pretty much anything related to any sort of health issue.

"But... but I have a," Macy nearly toppled over as a sneeze caught her by surprise and tore through her body like a jet, "game tonight!"

"I think Coach would understand."

"It's out final game tonight!"

"Macy..." A fresh pack of kleenexes were fished out of Kevin's bag and handed over. He paused an waited as Macy tried to discretely blow her nose but ended up sounding like a goose. "I don't think you understand the full severity of this disease, Mace," Kevin said, quoting the article from breakfast, "Losing one game is nothing! People have been dying! Maybe we should," Kevin paused and turned cough into his shoulder.

"Hey!"

The two teens turned to see the vice principal heading their way.

"You're sick! The two of you! Sneezing and coughing in the hallway with no regard to your fellow student!" The VP pulled a handkerchief from his jacket and held it over his nose and mouth. "Do you want to infect the whole school with whatever bug you've caught? I want to two of you out of this school this second. To home with you both."

"B-but I have a game tonight!" Macy croaked out, swatting Kevin away as he tried to pull her back. "You need me! This is the championship game for the--"

"Don't think we can win without you? Vanity is an unattractive attribute, Miss Misa. Now the two of you, out! Before you get anyone else sick!"

"It's not vanity if it's true!" Macy sulked as Kevin carefully shuffled her towards the front doors.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I can't believe I have the H1N1 virus," Macy said from her spot snuggled against Kevin's side. "I can't believe I'm missing my game!"

"Well, this isn't so bad is it?" Kevin questioned as he double checked that Macy's shoulders were covered with their blanket. "A day off school, cuddled on the couch and watching cheesy movies. And, ok, maybe there's more kleenexes involved than I'd normally like, but you can't win 'em all! More cocoa?"

"Kevin, the swine flu can be a pretty serious disease! I mean, ok, maybe the main stream media is totally over-hyping it and the actual bad and fatal cases are few and far between but--"

"Wait, the swine flu? Huh?"

"That's what you were talking about earlier. When you were worried about dying and having a monkey join the band?"

"An ape. What are you talking about?"

"The swine flu," Macy huffed before reached up to place a hand to Kevin's forehead. How sick was he? "The H1N1 virus, the swine flu? The flu strain that's been causing panic around the country?"

"Ohhh..."

"Kevin?" Macy inquired carefully, giving him her wide eyed look in hopes of egging him into speaking.

"Well I may have got some syrup smudges on the article I was reading and I may have worried over the fact that we didn't get sick until we had all that over-exposure to the ducks and I may have put two and two together and--"

"got five?" Macy finished with a huff.

Kevin frowned, "That doesn't sound right."

Macy patted Kevin on his shoulder before dropping her head to his chest, sighing. "No, I don't suppose it does sound right."

"So we aren't going to die from the duck flu?"

"Even if the duck flu existed I'm still going to say a big ol' no to that." Macy shifted about in her seat briefly and reached down to straighten her twisted sock. "I think our movie is finished."

"I'll change it in a moment." Kevin really couldn't be held responsible. Well, for the initial getting the two of them sick thing _that_ he'd man up to being at fault for. But the newspaper thing? So not his fault! It wasn't his fault he'd taken the article wrong. He hadn't read the newspaper in ages and was just unused to the whole format of the thing.

Kevin noted the time and realized Macy's game would have been starting just then if Kevin hadn't got the two of them sick. "Wanna make out?" Kevin asked suddenly. "We're both sick anyways and we can't get any more si--or, wait, could we?! I don't know if I want to risk getting a double shot of the flu even if you are wearing that tasty cherry lipbalm. Wait, are you wearing the chocolate mint one because that would totally be worth it."

"Yes, to your first question," Macy said as she sat up from her snuggled position on his chest. She paused and turned to sneeze over her shoulder and may have either heard the door open or one of her ribs crack. It was hard to tell. Macy was momentarily distracted by her aching abdominal muscles. Sneezing shouldn't hurt more than working out.

"Oh'm'gawd! My eyes!"

Apparently that noise had been the Lucas front door because that sounded quite a bit like one of Macy's favorite singers. "Oh hush up, Joseph!" Macy croaked out as she aimed a pillow at his head. They hadn't even been making out (yet)! A self satisfied smirk crossed Macy's flushed face as the pillow hit its target. She tried to ignore the fact that Kevin's dad had given them a critical look at Joe's outburst and seemed to eye the blanket they were snuggled under and all but asked to see their hands. It was incidents like this that made Macy happy she was an only child.

"Oh'm'gawd! My ears! Macy sounds like a man!" Joe yipped as another pillow hit him in the head.

Kevin scowled at the interruption and distractedly accepted Macy's high-five. He wasn't sure why she looked so pleased that he'd just pelted Joe in the head with a pillow. Getting up seemed like a silly idea while he had Macy plastered to his side so instead of getting a new DVD in, Kevin just flipped over to the satellite dish. Younger brothers aside, this was fun. There would definitely be some making out as soon as his dad left the room. If they could both get good and sick they'd have to miss a few more days of school wherein they could cuddle up together under a blanket watching movies.

The plan was so good that Kevin was even willing to deal with Macy's creepy man voice.

:  
Fin  
:

_A/N: Blah, not so great. I feel very out of shape with this whole writing something non related to school thing. It's going to make me a bit to get back into the swing of things _ :(_  
So I promise not to disappear for so long now. The brunt of school is finished save far too many presentations and exams and my second semester is all art classes and TAing. I've missed you FFnet! Big hugs!_


End file.
